oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Ignore lists, 1v1s
Ignore lists, 1v1s & More This week we have a bunch of quality of life updates from content poll #29. Trouble Brewing 1v1s, hiding messages from ignored players and more. Hide Messages From Ignored Players When adding players to your ignore list their recently sent messages will now be hidden. This change applies to the following: *Private messages *Chat-channel messages and Clan Wars challenges *Trade requests and Duel challenges *Autochat *Public chat This should make it a bit easier to get back to 'Scaping as usual following an unfortunate encounter. 1v1 Trouble Brewing In order to make it a touch easier to get into a game of Trouble Brewing we have changed the minigame to only require 1 player on each crew. The next time two of you fancy a quick game of Trouble Brewing you'll be able to get started in no time. Whether that is you and a friend or you and someone that trash-talked you in the wilderness, you'll be able to have a Trouble Brewing throw-down faster than ever before. Culinaromancer Gloves Renamed The Culinaromancer's gloves accessible after Recipe for Disaster have now been renamed to make them a little easier to identify. While the names of these gloves have never been anything other than 'Gloves', regardless of which type, the community have named them based on their similarities to different armour sets and the we have renamed them to reflect this. Gloves Name Hardleather gloves Bronze gloves Iron gloves Steel gloves Black gloves Mithril gloves Adamant gloves Rune gloves Dragon gloves Barrows gloves Banknote Exchange Merchants A few new NPCs called banknote exchange merchants have popped up around Old School. These NPCs will exchange banknotes for the items they represent for 5gp per item. They can be found in the following locations: *Rimmington - In the general store *Bandit camp - In the general store *Karamja - In Jiminua's store *Pollnivneach - By the market seller You can un-note items by using your noted items on the banknote exchange merchants or by talking to them and going through the dialogue. In other news... *Slayer masters now have a right-click option, Assignment, that allows you to quickly check progress on your current task or start a new one. *Saplings are now tradeable. *Entering and leaving Sophanem is now significantly faster. *The spelling of 'Lathas' in an elite clue challenge has now been fixed. *The item "drag dagger" has been renamed "dragon dagger". *The serpentine helm can now envenom NPCs that use only firebreath attacks. Discuss this update on the forums. A poll deciding the future of permanent F2P and membership bonds for Old School is currently open. Head over to the poll home and vote. This is one of the most important Old School polls ever, make sure you have your say. Work is continuing on Achievement Diaries and the Grand Exchange with both updates planned for release in the next few weeks. The next several weeks are going to be big ones for Old School, keep an eye out for some big updates! Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team